


Together We Will

by jawsandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, post battle smoochings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsandbones/pseuds/jawsandbones
Summary: After the last fight, Lance finds Keith.They are fresh from the battle, worn and tired, and the wall his hard against his back. His feet ache, his bones pound with fatigue but he does not move, does not sit. Not even when the door opens, when it closes again, or when hands tug at the edges of his hood. “Hey you,” Lance says. Keith slowly opens his eyes, raises his head.





	Together We Will

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening: [Together We Will Live Forever - Clint Mansell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swAicg0GjNg)

Arms crossed, eyes closed, head bowed. Listening the voices inside the room, behind that closed door. Muffled, muted, dim and blurred and yet he knows every voice. The recognizable tone of Shiro, so stern yet calm, of Allura, of Coran and the others. Lotor’s pitch never changes, never wavers. Pidge is arguing something, and he thinks Hunk is agreeing. It’s hard to tell. They are fresh from the battle, worn and tired, and the wall his hard against his back. His feet ache, his bones pound with fatigue but he does not move, does not sit. Not even when the door opens, when it closes again, or when hands tug at the edges of his hood.

“Hey you,” Lance says. Keith slowly opens his eyes, raises his head. It feels better, having him so close. At first, he thought it would be fine just seeing him on a screen. Always by Kolivan’s side, hands folded behind his back, that serious line hanging across his brow. He thought it would be fine until it began to hurt. Looking like he belonged there rather than with Voltron, more comfortable, less lonely than Lance felt. Now he sees the dark circles under Keith’s eyes, the worry of his mouth, something stitched together with threads fraying. “I thought you’d want to be in there. Speak your mind.”

Keith knocks Lance’s hands away as he pulls back the hood, arms linking once again. “There’s nothing to say,” he tells him, “you guys have it handled.” Lance’s arms fall back to his sides. Under the crushing weight of the witch’s magic, cut off from the rest of the fleet, from the resistance, there was only one thing on his mind. Not about his fate, not even about Voltron. Just… _Where was Keith?_ Was he far enough away? Would he be okay? Then, breaking free from the gravity, the _ship_ – Keith was fighting, Keith was right _there_. He needed to get away, to leave, to be _safe_ –

Matt had found him first, at that gathering in the castle. Putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder, drawing him away to a quiet corner while the others dragged Lotor away. “We couldn’t break through the shield,” he had said, “none of our weapons were working. Keith – his ship – he was headed for the shield. Lance, he was going to –” Lance shakes his head, the words from his mind. Putting his hands on Keith’s shoulders, and he can’t help but hold tighter than he means to. The castle hums with quiet power, but in that quiet corridor, it all seems to fade away.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Lance says. He wants to tell him to stay. He wants to tell him that he missed him. He wants to tell him a lot of things, but he thinks Keith might run. Instead, crossed arms untangle and move, hands wrapping around wrists. Moving down Lance’s arms, wrapping around him. Hands fisting at his back, burying his head in the crook of Lance’s neck. He seems surprised at first, but soon relaxes into the embrace, hugging Keith closer, holding him harder.

He doesn’t know what good it will do, telling Lance, telling any of them. There’s no point. The mission is always the first priority and he is… expendable. Except when he made the decision, when he knew he could do it, he wasn’t thinking of the mission. “Lance,” Keith murmurs, and squeezes him a little tighter, fists shaking, back hunched, shoulders small. Lance leans backwards slightly, hands moving, finding Keith’s face. Thumbs running over cheekbones, fingers at his jaw, feeling those errant wisps of hair brush against the back of his hands. Keith’s eyes are red-rimmed and bloodshot, looking at him wide-eyed and the frown twists in his face, the downturn of his lips. The flush of his cheeks against his palms, and Keith is here, Keith is real, Keith is safe. Lance crushes his mouth against his, and Keith is backed up against that wall, their bodies pressed against each other.

Keith clings to him desperately, his hands unable to settle. Pressing at his shoulder blades, at the ridges of his spine, his lower back, his shoulders and back again, over and over, unable to feel enough. Hip against hip, leg between leg, eyes squeezing closed. Lance is threading a hand through his hair, the other hand at the nape of his neck, keeping him near. Nose fumbles against nose as they move, as Keith opens his mouth, tongue touching against tongue. Lance has always been heat and spice, a medley of flavor in his kiss, wet and warm, somehow both the sun and the ocean.

Each breath is a gasp, a fierce and necessary thing before returning utterly to the kiss, surrendering to each other. “Stay with me tonight,” Lance mumbles against his lips. He needs him in his arms, safe in sleep, time enough to tell him to never – _ever_ – do that again. To not even think it, to chance it. This fight needed so much but it didn’t need his life, not when Lance still needed him. The nod is short, barely perceivable. But it’s a yes, and the relief coils in his belly, shudders in his chest, and Lance trembles only slightly.

They’re startled away from the kiss, forehead still pressed against forehead, when the door opens suddenly. Allura takes one glance before closing it again and they can hear her clearly, “are we sure there’s nothing else we need to discuss?” His feet seem almost nailed down to the floor, so much effort to take that step back. To pull himself away, to untangle limb and life, and Keith is pulling up his hood again. Biting his bottom lip, hiding eyes that shine. Lance runs a hand through his hair, leans against the opposite wall. Both of them staring at each other as the door opens for a second time, as Allura gives them the slightest smile.

The others pass them by, Lotor between Shiro and Hunk, while Coran closes out the group. Keith and Lance follow at a distance, walking side by side. Keith reaches out slowly, knuckle brushing against knuckle, before taking his hand in his. The blush of the kiss still hasn’t faded from Lance’s cheeks, and this certainly is not helping. But still, he squeezes back, walks a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [@jawsandbones](http://jawsandbones.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
